


I’ve got you

by Transrattt



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being Less of an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Bottom Steve Harrington, Drunk Steve Harrington, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, Steve being needy and touch starved, Steve is a baby, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vomiting, billy is gentle sometimes, billy taking care of steve, needs to be swaddled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transrattt/pseuds/Transrattt
Summary: Steve Harrington is a mess, Billy Hargrove is kinda good at taking care of him, and Steve finds out he’s been deprived of affection for too long.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	I’ve got you

Steve was drunk. 

_Really_ drunk. 

He hasn’t drank like this since he was a Freshman in high school. Finished off the last of his fathers Whiskey, about five shots worth, and he was reeling after the first three. It was bitter and cleared his sinus’, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he downed the fourth, gagging at the fifth. He didn’t feel sick, though, at least not physically. But his mind was muddled with a thick layer of sludge.

Steve had a severe anxiety attack twenty minutes ago, maybe still having one—he couldn’t tell. It started when he got off work, closed Scoops up and began driving down his usual route home. The radio was softly playing as he flicked his beamers on to cut through the thick darkness surrounding his car. Only ten minutes away from home, the radios signal began cutting out.

Steve was used to weak signal due to the fact his house was planted on the outskirts of a dense forrest, but the unease grew inside nonetheless. 

And then he saw _it_.

A tall pale creature darted in front of his car, and he slammed his foot on the breaks, nearly swerving into a tree when he finally gained control and parked the car. His hands were trembling, sweat dripping down his back as he stared wide-eyed into the darkness the figure had disappeared in. Steve stared into the bush in silence for several long agonizing moments, light headed from the relentless pounding in his chest, mouth dry, nerves buzzing, both prepared and unprepared for whatever would emerge from the darkness. He didn’t remember driving home.

But here he was, a sloppy mess leaning against his kitchen counter for support, groaning softly as his knees struggled to hold his weight. Steve turned the sink on and desperately lapped up water from his palms, his breathing labored and shaky. He was definitely still having a panic attack, but his brain couldn’t visualize what he had seen, and that was good. If his brain wasn’t working, it meant the horrible memories of otherworldly creatures hunting him down were gone, that he was safe. Even if his nerves were shot and he couldn’t breathe. Even if he was completely alone in a house by the woods. 

That was until he heard the doorbell ring a few times, and his head shot up as he recoiled from the sound, clutching his chest as he stumbled backwards. He collapsed to the floor with an ‘oof’ and stared at his front door wide eyed, his heart rate spiking painfully high, making him choke on spit as he tried to suck air into his burning lungs. A voice called out to him, deep and familiar, but he couldn’t recognize it. The knocks turned to bangs, until it was silence. 

Steve scrambled to his feet, running (and tripping, several times) to his bedroom to grab his spiked bat from under his bed, clutching it till his knuckles turned white. Whatever was down there—he was going to _kill_ it. He was going to bash its fucking head in until it was a pile of sludge on the ground. Nothing was going to hurt him ever again.

He barreled down the stairs haphazardly, gripping the railing as he jumped down the last two steps. Steve crouched as he approached the front door, the knocking growing in intensity, the voice behind it getting louder. 

“Steve, open the fuckin’ door—“

His name. That was his fucking _name_. He leaned closer to the door, his ears ringing loudly as he parted his lips to suck in a breath, gripping the handle and flinging the door open, bat raised above his head as he charged the potential intruder.

“Steve? Jesus fuck—!” The figure recoiled, hands raised to protect their head, a look of shock apparent on their face.

“Get back! Get the hell away from me!” Steve shouted, taking a step closer, bat still raised prepare to strike.

“Fucking hell, Harrington! What the _hell_ is the matter with you?!” The voice sounded more familiar now that he was close, and his vision focused on them, gears in his muddled head turning painfully slow. 

“Billy...?”

Steve lowered the bat to his side, and felt his shoulders relax some. Billy was a threat, but not anything close to what he was prepared to confront “What are you doing here?”

“I saw your car skidding around, you almost hit a fucking tree dodging a deer, so I came to see if you were alright,” Billy straightened himself out, stepping forward a bit to sniff at the air around Steve, frowning a bit “You reek of liquor,”

Steve blinked at him, looking up at the Camaro parked in his driveway. Had Billy followed him here? He must’ve been too focused ( _or distracted_ ) speeding home to notice. “Oh—yeah. I didn’t drive home drunk, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Steve mumbled, whiskey heavy on his brain again now that his adrenaline subsided. 

Billy stepped forward, and Steve tensed up, straightening himself up as he prepared himself for any hostility to follow. “Are you alone?” 

Steve paused for a moment.

“Yeah,” Steve’s voice shook despite his desperate attempt to collect himself. Billy studied his face for a few moments, scanning Steve head to toe, like he’s trying to figure out what to do with him. Billy reached for the bat, and Steve let out a soft gasp when he felt a hand grab the handle, fingers gently wrapping around his as the bat was pulled away with little resistance. 

“Mind if I join you?” Billy’s eyes met Steve’s cautious gaze, and it made him squirm. He didn’t want to be alone, he didn’t think he would be able to function otherwise. 

But this was _Billy Hargrove_. And while that should’ve made him suspicious, Billy seemed genuinely concerned. Plus, he hadn’t made any cruel jokes or side comments yet, and he didn’t look like he wanted to pick a fight tonight. 

“Yeah, that’d be nice...” he turned to walk back inside, gesturing for Billy to follow him, and then nearly tripped up the porch step. Billy quickly grabbed his wrist, tugging him back on his two feet before he could fall, and laughed. 

“ _Jesus_ , Harrington, how much did you have to drink? Or have you always been a lightweight?” Steve let out a frustrated whine, pulling his wrist free and stumbling to his couch, sitting down and slumping against the cushions. “Jesus, I was kidding. But seriously—why are you belligerently drunk by yourself?”

Steve didn’t say anything, he felt sick to his stomach, and emphasized that by grabbing his stomach and covering his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Oh fuck—Steve?” Billy tossed the bat on the floor and kicked the door closed behind him, grabbing Steve’s arm and helping him stand up “you better hold that shit in, I will fuckin kill you if I get puke on this shirt,” he muttered as he tugged Steve down the hall. Billy flicked the bathroom light on, leading Steve to the toilet. 

And just like that, Steve dropped to his knees and immediately began projectile vomiting, gripping his stomach and the side of the toilet, wretched sounds pouring from his lips with bile dripping down his chin. Billy cursed, grabbing a towel and kneeling next to Steve, holding his hair back as his head nearly dipped into the toilet from the force of his vomiting. 

Stevecould feel his nose running, and it took a few moments to realize he was crying. Into his toilet. Covered in puke and snot. 

“Steve...” the voice next to him was gentle, and Steve sat up as he hiccuped through tears. This was fucking humiliating, being sloppily drunk and hurling in front of the big bad _Billy Hargrove_.

“‘M sorry,”

“What? Don’t be sorry—“

“‘M sorry...” Steve repeated weakly, voice hoarse from getting violently sick, and Billy frowned at him as he wiped The mix of fluids off Steve’s face. But the crocodile tears kept coming. “I don’t even like whiskey,” his voice was raspy and high, shoulders heaving between his hiccups. 

“It’s okay, man. I’ve been there. Helps you not think,” Billy flushed the toilet and grabbed a Dixie cup from under the bathroom sink, filling it with water and handing it to Steve. Steve grabbed it and sloshed it around in his mouth, spitting into the toilet and shuddering at the feeling of his stomach being painfully empty. “What happened tonight? I’ve never seen you act like this before,”

Steve took a minute to answer, and the slow circles being rubbed into his back made his eyes flutter closed, leaning into the touch. He was absolutely _exhausted_. “I thought I saw something in the woods...” he trailed off, his voice tightening as he spoke “I thought it was a monster, and...I just wanted to forget what I saw,” 

Billy nodded slowly, his face clear of judgement as he listened. 

“When I got home I just, I couldn’t breathe, I thought I was dying. It happens a lot—the panic attacks—and I usually can get over it. But when you got here—“ he sucked in a breath and gripped the side of the toilet seat tighter “I thought that—that _thing_ followed me home, that I was going to die,” 

“That’s why you had the bat? For the monster?” Billy’s voice was lined with concern, his hand on Steve’s back gently kneading into the sore muscle.

Steve swallowed hard, the sour taste of bile still on his tongue “yeah,” he breathed out, in almost a whisper. Billy nodded slowly, arm sliding under Steve’s.

“Can you stand?”

Steve nodded and leaned most of his weight on Billy as he struggled to stand up, and Billy held him firmly until he regained his balance. “I’m guessing you didn’t eat anythin, gettin drunk like that on an empty stomach aint good for you, pretty boy. I’ll make ya somethin,”

Steve looked at him with a softness behind his glassy eyes, he’s never known Billy to be caring or capable of thinking about anyone but himself, but here he was, helping Steve out of his own bathroom like he was a delicate pane of glass. Billy led Steve to his room, and Steve plopped down on his bed, sprawling out comfortably. His head was spinning but he didn’t have anything left to puke.

Billy, without a second thought, began untying Steve’s shoes and tugging them off, tossing them onto the floor. Steve raised his head, letting out a confused whine at his actions “what’re you doing?”

“Are you really gunna sleep in your work uniform and shoes?” He chuckled, looking down at Steve with a small smile. 

“ _Are you flirting with me_?” Steve blurted, propping himself up on his elbows to get a good look at the man standing between his legs. 

Billy’s brows knitted together, and Steve swallowed hard under his gaze “Don’t flatter yourself, puke breath, I just want you to be comfortable, you’re trashed,”

Steve gawked at him. When has he ever wanted Steve to be _comfortable_? He’s quite literally always made it known that he enjoyed poking fun at Steve, on the court, in the halls—it didn’t make sense to him.

But nothing did right now. 

“Well, thank you,” he croaked out, resting his head back against the pillow “fuck, my stomach hurts,” he whimpered to himself. Billy scanned over him before leaving the room, and Steve’s anxiety immediately returned from the lack of the other mans presence. He wanted Billy—needed him to stay. He hoped he didn’t scare Billy off, he really didn’t want to be alone all night.

After several agonizing minutes, the sound of footsteps approaching his room made Steve sit up on his elbows again, relaxing against the mattress. The smell of grilled cheese filled his senses and he sat up straight, eyes widening a bit at the site of Billy holding a plate and a glass of water. Billy placed them down on the nightstand, sitting at the foot of the bed. 

“Wow, Billy— I don’t know what to say—thank you, man, seriously—“

“Don’t mention it,”

Steve didn’t have to look at Billy to hear the smile in his tone, and Steve scooted closer to the grilled cheese, mouth watering. He didn’t hesitate picking it up and taking a few big bites before chugging the water. The taste of bile was finally out of his mouth and replaced with toasted bread and cheese, moaning softly as he took another bite “‘s good, soo good,” he said between bites.

Billy’s nose scrunched up at the sound of slapping lips, laughing and standing up “well, you look a little sobered up. I’m gunna head out, don’t do anything dumb, okay?” He said as he turned to the door. 

Steve nearly dropped his plate on the floor as he lunged forward to grab Billy’s wrist, and Billy looked at him in surprise, but let Steve tug him back onto the bed. They sat staring at each other for a moment, and Billy cleared his throat “Soo...are _you_ flirting with _me_?” He teased, and Steve’s cheeks flushed at the implication.

“No! I just—I don’t want to be alone tonight. Can you stay? Just for tonight,” he didn’t intend to sound as desperate as he did, but the idea of being stuck in this house alone all night was less than appealing “please?”

Billy stared at him for a few moments before chuckling, shaking his head as he kicked off his boots “finish your food,” 

Steve grinned at him, releasing the grip on Billy’s wrist and happily chomped down on the rest of his grilled cheese, setting the plate down when he was finished. “I have pajamas in my dresser, feel free to change,”

Billy looked more than happy to rummage through Steve’s things, tossing Steve a change of pants and a fresh shirt. 

“Aren’t you going to change?”

Billy laughed.

“I sleep commando, sweetheart,”

Steve’s heart leapt to his throat, cheeks turning red at the statement.Of course he’d sleep naked. Its Billy fucking Hargrove. Steve stood up, and noticed his balance was slowly recovering thanks to the food in his system sobering him up. Steve tugged his shirt off, tossing it on the floor at Billy’s feet, earning him a grunt from the other man. He shimmied out of his blue shorts until they fell at his ankles, kicking them away as he tugged the pajamas on. Billy watched him the whole time, eyes lingering on Steve’s chest hair.Steve snickered, flopping back down on the bed with a grunt. “You gunna lay down or what?” 

Billy blinked at him, his cheeks flushing as he looked away “what?With you? I told you _I don’t sleep with clothes on_ ,” his eyes finally met Steve’s gaze, and Steve patted the spot next to him.

“Oh, I heard you the first time, I’m asking if you’re gunna lay with me. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, the couch is pretty comfortable” 

He was challenging Billy, wanted to see him squirm just like Billy made him squirm under his gaze every single day. 

Billy stood there for a moment, lips parted but nothing came out. He fidgeted with the few buttons that held his shirt closed, unbuckling his belt as he shrugged his top off. Steve eyed him, staring at his tan chest and stomach, toes curling when he heard the sound of metal clicking against itself. Billy hesitated with his jeans.

He looked...nervous.

“Billy, you really don’t have to—“

“Don’t chicken out on me now, Harrington,” Billy grunted , pushing his jeans down slowly, like he was putting on a show for Steve. 

Which made Steve’s cheeks burn painfully hot, squirming under the sheets. He tried not to stare, but Billy was standing in nothing but socks in the middle of his bedroom, and his dick was fucking big. He was hung like a damn horse—thick and tan. 

“So, you were _definitely_ flirting with me earlier,” Billy teased as walked to the door, and Steve made sure to get an eyeful of that tan plump ass before the lights shut off, earning Billy a soft whimper in protest.

“And you’re flirting with me right now, you really just pulled your _junk_ out—“

“I could tell you wanted me to, don’t play a bimbo, princess,” the deep voice in the darkness called to him, and he felt the weight of Billy slowly climbing up his bed until he settled himself next to Steve. 

Steve wanted attention, since Billy stepped foot in his house it’s been nothing but gentle touches and soft voices, and he wanted _more_. All of it. He hadn’t been touched in so long, and he was _starving_ for it.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he breathed out, laying on his side to face Billy in the darkness “thank you for everything you did tonight, Billy, it means a lot—I’m usually the one taking care of other people, it was a nice change,” 

“I wouldn’t mind takin’ care of you more often, you’re cute when you’re needy,” Billy purred into his ear, and Steves entire body shuddered at the breath against his neck, breath hitching “you could barely walk, couldn’t leave you here by yourself,” 

Steve reached out and let his hand rest on Billy’s chest, and Billy’s breath became labored and shallow, like he was hyper aware of his breathing. Steve could feel Billy’s heart thrumming against his rib cage. Steve’s fingers grazed over Billy’s necklace, fumbling with the jewelry. Was Billy actually _nervous_?

“Billy?” 

“Mm?” 

“Can...can I kiss you?” Steve whispered , fingers still fidgeting the necklace. 

There was a moment of silence, and every passing second made Steve grow more and more anxious. He heard the blankets shifting and his hand fell off Billy’s chest, rolling on his back when he felt Billy’s weight growing over him. There were soft steady breaths against his face, and he was thankful for the darkness shielding his flustered expression. Steve’s hand wandered back up Billy’s chest until it settled on the back of Billy’s neck. He heard a soft sound, between a whine and a whimper, and then felt something warm and soft against his lips.

It immediately shot jolts of adrenaline through his body, lightly tugging Billy down closer to him, senselessly moaning into the others mouth. He wanted this. He _needed_ this. More than anything. Steve could manage on his own, he’s basically been trained in solitude ever since he was a child, but god _damn_ if it didn’t feel fucking good to let another man take care of him. Kiss him sweetly, hold him close when he’s scared, make him grilled cheese when he’s belligerently drunk. Steve needed it. _He fucking needed it._

Steve made a soft sound against Billy’s lips, fingers tangling in the blondes mullet and running his fingers through the curls “Billy...”

“Mm, yeah, baby?”

Steve sighed shakily at the pet name, hearing the need in Billy’s voice. It was the same tone that all boys used when they were hot and heavy, like they were stalking prey ready to feast.

“I want you,”

“Want me where?” Billy asked huskily, and Steve jumped at the hand sliding up his shirt, fingers grazing his happy trail.

“I—I want you here, with me, e-every night,” his voice was trembling more than his hands, hips bucking up when he felt a light tug at the hair on his stomach “ _please_ ,” he whimpered.

Steve couldn’t see Billy’s face when he processed Steve’s request, but he could feel his smile burning into Steve’s chest “every night?” He asked.

“Yeah, in my bed,” Steve’s eyes were hooded and glossy, pulling Billy down for another hungry kiss “want you here with me like this,”

“Mm, yeah, I think I can do that,” Billy breathed into Steve’s neck, and Steve let out a sharp gasp when he felt lips on his throat “how’s your head feelin? Still tipsy?”

“Mmn, not really, mostly a headache,” Steve whimpered out, hoping Billy wouldn’t want to pull away, to stop _touching_ him. 

“Ah, good..” Billy’s voice trailed off, the hand on Steve’s stomach slowly dragged lower, fingertips grazing under the waistband of Steve’s boxers “can I..?”

Steve’s breath became labored and shaky, feeling the heat flooding his abdomen uncontrollably “can you what?” He asked innocently, batting his lashes at the other despite the dark shielding his face.

“I..I want to your dick in my mouth,” Billy choked out. Was he... _touching himself_? “Want you to fuck my face,”

Steve’s eyes widened at the request, and he could barely squeeze out a reply when Billy began palming his half-hard dick through his boxers “f-fuck! Billy...” he hissed through his teeth “y-yeah, I wanna fuck your mouth,” Steve whimpered out, and Billy pushed Steve’s pajama pants down, fishingSteve’s dick out of his boxers and adjusting himself between Steve’s legs. 

His hips rolled while Billy slowly pumped his cock, squeezing at the tip every other stroke. Steve’s head fell against the pillows when he felt warmth wrap around his dick, letting out a broken moan when Billy put his mouth on the tip, lapping at the slit like a cum hungry whore. “oh my god, _Billy_...”

“Mm, you like it baby? Like when I lick up your precum?” Billy purred at him, lazily pumping Steve’s cock as he slowly took inch by inch down his throat. Steve was struggling to keep his hips from bucking up, breathing shakily as his hands tangled in Billy’s hair.

“Y-yes! Fuck—” Steve’s voice was broken and high, hips pushing back into the mattress, nearly pulling his dick out of Billy’s mouth. Billy softly growled at the other, pulling his hips back to take Steve’s cock deeper down his throat. 

Billy’s head bobbed slowly, tongue swirling around the tip when he pulled back. Steve’s dick was a lovely shade of pink, leaking precum like a faucet, and he let out a broken sound when Billy took him completely down his throat. Steve felt hands gripping at his ass, encouraging him to roll his hips forward, and he did. He could hear Billy struggle for a moment before squeezing his ass again, giving Steve the OK to keep moving.

Steve laid completely limp against the bed, eyes closed as he rolled his hips up at a slow pace and Billy bobbed his head. He was already close, Billy was too good at sucking dick, and hands playing with his ass was a new feeling entirely. It made his heart ache, knowing Billy wanted every part of his body like this, and was so needy about it. “B-billy—gunna...gunna cum,” Steve croaked, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Billy pulled off with a _pop_ , kissing the underside of Steve’s dick as he squeezed it in his hand, stroking at a quick rough pace, lewd wet sounds filling the room “me too, give it to me, let me taste you,” the sultry voice called out to him, and Steve choked on a sob when Billy resumed sucking his sensitive cock, head bobbing quickly, moaning around Steve’s length.

And that was it, Billy touching himself and grabbing Steve’s ass, mixed with the feeling of his dick slick and hot with Billy’s mouth—it was too much. Steve gripped the bedsheets, letting out high needy moans as the heat in his abdomen filled his bloodstream, cum shooting down Billy’s throat. 

Billy bobbed his head a few more times, trying to milk Steve of every single drop while he feverishly jerked his own dick. It wasn’t long before Billy’s orgasm ripped him from Steve’s spent cock, head lulling back as he moaned out “fuck, Steve—!” And shot his heavy load all over Steve’s sheets. Steve gasped, feeling the damp fabric beneath his ass from Billy’s drool and cum. Steve couldn’t help but wiggle his ass against the sheets, feeling it get slick with Billy’s load, and it felt euphoric. He wanted his ass filled with all of Billy’s juices. Wanted to feel safe underneath him while Billy took care of his needs, make him feel good. 

“You’re beautiful,” Steve breathed out, his heart rate slowly returning to normal and limbs ceased shaking.

“Ya can’t even see me, Harrington,”

“Yeah, but I know what you look like. Maybe not when you cum, but it sounded nice,” he reached up and pulled Billy to lay flush against him, legs wrapping around Billy’s waist “Next time, I want you to do it in my mouth,” Steve purred against his tan skin, kissing and nipping gently at the flesh.

“Next time, huh?” He could hear the smirk on Billy’s lips, and Steve nodded as he leaned in to kiss said lips. 

“Yeah, you deserve it, for taking care of me,” his hands trailed down Billy’s toned arms, nails lightly dragging against his skin “I..I really like you, Billy,”

There was a soft laugh.

“I like you more, Steve, now shush up ‘n go to sleep,” Billy let his full weight on Steve, and Steve laughed tiredly, nodding against his neck.

Steve was happy.

_Really_ happy.

He hasn’t been this happy since he was a Junior in high school, when him and Nancy shared notes in class and hushed kisses in the bathroom. The butterflies fluttered inside his chest and he held Billy close, the ominous sounds from outside drowning out into the night while Steve listened to the sound of Billy’s breathing, feeling the weight of exhaustion wash over him as he drifted into a peaceful slumber for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic since 2014, I’m rly proud of this one. Just wanted to write some angst fluffy shit but then it got a little horny 😳 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! Leave a comment if you did, planning on writing a few more soon 😉


End file.
